The Pink Symbiote
by ShinnokRaiden99
Summary: After a bout of sickness, Venom gives birth to another symbiote, one instinctively drawn towards it's "Grandpa". What plan does this new lifeform have for Peter?


New York.

The dead of night.

Through the night air, a dark shape swung through the city. It hurled its arm forward, a rope of webbing flying from its wrist to the nearest building. Once secure, it swung down low before it threw its other arm forward, releasing another strand that allowed it to continue its journey. If anyone were to see the web-slinging silhouette, they'd most likely assume it was none other than the city's most famous resident. The menace of New York as the papers called him. The Wallcrawler. The Webslinger. Your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.

Then they'd get close enough to see the blue-black body and white spider emblem, and realise just how wrong they were.

Venom let out a low growl as they released their web, but instead of firing off another they let the momentum carry them into the air and land on the top of the skyscraper. No longer having to worry about where they were going, they placed their hands over their stomach and let out a pitiable whine. Their stomach hurt so much... was Eddie sick? Had the symbiote eaten something that disagreed with them? They couldn't be sure. The hulking fusion stumbled across the rooftop, leaning over the edge and opened their maw. Whatever it was, it had to go.

With a loud and disgusting retch, a thick liquid gushed from Venom's throat and down the building into the alleys below. It was a sticky, gooey, bright pink mess, like half-digested-half-melted bubblegum. It cascaded down the building and landed behind some garbage cans with a wet splat. Coughing and panting, Venom wiped the remnants from their chin onto their arm before flicking it back after the rest. A satisfied sigh escaped them. They felt better already.

They fired out another strand of web and went on their way, already pushing their unusual stomach problems out of their mind.

They should have stayed. Maybe then they'd have noticed the pink substance moving across the ground on its own. Towards Parker Industries.

* * *

Peter sighed as he leaned back in his chair, staring at his computer screen. He had been reading e-mails and project reports and stock market projections for the past hour, and now he was looking over one of his employee's profiles. Lawrence Pryce, head of finances, was infamous at Parker Industries for his... shall we say, "hands on approach" when dealing with the female employees. Peter had received multiple complaints and given the man warning after warning. But he just refused to listen. So Peter had made a decision; he was going to fire the creep.

Tomorrow. Being a CEO was tough work. So was being a crime fighter, come to think of it. So you can imagine how tiring it was to play both roles on a day to day basis.

Still, things had been pretty quiet recently. Nothing too serious aside from the usual purse-snatchers and petty thugs. No Goblins or Scorpions or Kingpins to give him grief. He'd heard Eddie Brock was back in town, but even Venom hadn't caused a ruckus yet. Which was just fine as far as Peter was concerned.

Ah well, he thought to himself as he powered down his computer. It was late and the rest of those documents could wait until morning. Time to hit the hay...

Splat.

His gaze turned to his shoulder upon hearing the wet sound, seeing the large pink stain that now decorated his suit jacket. He slowly turned his gaze to the ceiling.

And was immediately engulfed by the enormous pink mass that landed on him.

Peter sprang from his chair, flapping his arms to get the gunk off him. But to his horror, it not only remained in place but it rapidly began to ooze over him, coating... no, consuming his clothes. He could feel the sticky wet goop against his skin. He grabbed at the slime, tugging as hard as he could, but even his spider strength failed to budge the substance. All he succeeded in doing was causing it to stretch in his fingers and snap back in place once he let go. What the hell was this stuff? And why didn't it set off his Spider-Sense? The only thing that didn't was Ven-

Oh no.

Panic set in as Peter redoubled his efforts. He tugged and pulled and yanked the unfamiliar symbiote as much as possible, but it just succeeded in spreading it faster. He turned to the phone on his desk and the various security buttons. He lunged for them, but the symbiote pulled on his legs and he fell against the floor. It held him in place, covering over every inch of his body. He opened his mouth to scream, but the slime just poured down his throat and silenced him. He clenched his eyes shut as the all too familiar feeling of the symbiote crawling over him, cocooning him in its own mass. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Memories of the black suit filled his mind. Of brutal, ruthless, heartless behaviour. No. He didn't want to become monster again. He was a hero. He was to make people feel safe, feel happy. And now... now...

It was all too much. He fainted.

* * *

Peter didn't know how long he was out for when he finally opened his eyes. He found himself looking over New York city, the moon hanging overhead. It was an expected sight from the rooftops of the Big Apple, one he was all too familiar with. But wasn't so familiar was that everything was a pink wash. It was like a colour filter had been fitted over his eyes. So that meant...

 _"Hi, Grandpa!"_

Peter paused for a moment. He'd had encounters with symbiotes before. Heck, he was the original host of the Venom symbiote long before Eddie got involved. So he knew that hearing a voice in your head as the symbiote tried to communicate wasn't exactly groundbreaking. But he had NEVER encountered a symbiote that had a voice as bubbly and sugary sweet as this one. Nor one that called him Grandpa.

 _"Uh... hello?"_ he asked. Or at least tried to; all he actually said was "Mur... hmmplph?" as the symbiote clung to his face so tightly he couldn't open his mouth. Luckily she was in head and could hear his thoughts.

 _"Heehee, Pink think Grandpa not wake up. Pink worried! But Grandpa awake, so Pink happy now."_

 _"I... see..."_ Peter think-spoke back. Well... this symbiote seemed to be at least somewhat more friendly than all the others. _"Well, um... where did you come from?"_

 _"Pink come from Daddy! Daddy create Pink one day. But Daddy ignore Pink, act like Pink not there. Pink want go play, but Daddy not let Pink! Pink get mad, so Pink leave Daddy. Pink feel where Grandpa is, so go look! Pink knew Grandpa nice!"_

So it... she was Venom's offspring. Had to be, if she thought he was her grandpa. As the symbiote, evidently called "Pink" kept talking about how mean "Daddy" was, Peter slowly became aware of something in his peripheral vision. He turned his eyes as far as they would go, and saw... a lock of hair? No, it couldn't be. He brought his hand up to grab at the hair, his suspicions confirmed. It wasn't hair, it was just a long loose strand of the symbiote's mass. He frowned as he looked at his hand, coated in pink with his fingers had been shifted into long, slim talons ending in knife-like claws. Clearly this wasn't as simple as the black suit from Venom. He braced himself for the worst and slowly looked down. He probably had spider legs, or tentacles, or...

...boobs.

He had boobs.

 _"What... what the hell!?"_ he mentally yelled. _"What happened to me!?"_

 _"Oh, oh, Pink forgot! Pink want play, so when Grandpa asleepies, Pink make Grandpa cute!"_

 _"C... cute...?"_ Oh sweet salty Christ she didn't.

The symbiote slime tightened around him, and he felt himself unable to move... or at least, move the way HE wanted. His arms bent at the elbows, his clawed fingers delicately clasped as he began to walk. He felt his face slowly redden as there was a DEFINITE jiggle with every step, and he noticed a click-clack sound as he walked right at the same time he realised his heels didn't touch the ground. She didn't.

Pink walked Peter over to the windows of the skyscraper next door, making him perform a little twirl and threw her arms out. _"Ta-da!"_

Peter wanted to scream.

First off, yep. He had boobs. Big ones, too; heck, it looked like he had a pair of bowling balls strapped to his chest. But that wasn't the only change. His eyes looked down at his butt, which now would more realistically be called a "booty" than anything. It was a big, beautiful, heart-shaped pillow of an ass that he would have adored on any woman, but not on HIMSELF. His eyes moved up to his hips, which ballooned out before thinning in at the waist. The result was a cartoonish parody of a female body, like something you'd see in a comic book or something. Worse, judging by how smooth his crotch was...

His newfound curves were all emphasised by the pink slime that coated his entire body from head to toe, clinging to it like a second skin. As he had feared, his heels were raised a solid four inches off the ground and suspended by a thin column of the symbiote, giving it an appearance of a full-body suit with built-in stilettos. Across his breasts and stomach was a white spider emblem just like "Daddy's", but the spider's abdomen was noticeably heart-shaped. His face was, as expected, hidden under Pink's. The "mask" he wore had two white flame-like designs where his eyes would be, just like Venom, but he lacked the fang-filled maw of his. The strand of "hair" he had grabbed earlier fell to the side of one of his eyes, making it look like a hair bang. At the back of his head a tail of the same substance extended upwards and fell back down, with two "fins" of the stuff spreading from the base. At a glance, it gave the impression Peter had an oversized ponytail held in place with a big bow.

 _"What Grandpa think?"_ Pink asked with a giggle, showing off Peter's new body with a variety of girlish poses.

 _"..."_ Peter didn't think anything. He COULDN'T think anything. He was completely speechless (and thoughtless).

 _"Pink remembered Grandpa's thoughts. Grandpa want make people happy. So Pink think 'Pink know! Pink make Grandpa like Daddy's favourite videos! Pink know they make Daddy oh so happy!'"_

Videos...? Oh god. Peter felt his stomach churn. Not only was he bonded with symbiote again and turned into some ridiculous girly girl version of Venom, but he had a literal pornstar body.

 _"Pink..."_ he finally managed to gather his mind enough to make a specific thought. _"You just... dressed me up, right?"_

 _"Heehee!"_ Peter's hands flew to his new chest, squeezing his sizable breasts. Immediately Peter moaned into his mask, pressing his thighs together as he tried to fight off the wave of arousal that ran through him. He doubled over, pushing his pillow butt out and he clenched his eyes shut. _"Nope! Pink make you cute allllllll over!"_

 _"Oh... oh my god..."_ Peter panted desperately. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

...a sudden tingle ran through Peter's brain, and judging by the way Pink stopped giggling, she felt it too.

 _"Spider-Sense tingling,"_ Peter thought automatically. His head turned in the direction he was being warned of, hearing a voice calling for help.

 _"Oooooh!"_ Pink giggled to herself, placing one hand flat above her eyes. _"Fun is over there! Pink go have fun!"_

 _"Wait, Pink!"_ Peter yelled in his head, but Pink was already moving. She forced his body to skip to the edge of the building, boobs bouncing in every direction and leapt into the air, twirling with her arms out before pointing forward and firing a strand of web from her wrist. She tightened her grip and swung through the buildings.

 _"Wheeeeeeee!"_

 _"PINK!"_

But it was no use. Pink was going to have her fun, whether Peter wanted it or not.

* * *

Weeks passed.

Peter typed away at his computer as fast as his manicured nails would let him. Half his mind was on autopilot, focusing on getting the documents his manager wanted. The other was listening idly to the news on the radio.

"...with no further information regarding Spider-Man's disappearance. In other news, the costumed vigilante known simply as 'Pink' was sighted last night once more in the vicinity of a bank robbery, presumed to have apprehended the ones responsible when they were found tied up in pink webbing. As is her usual, she stopped to pose for our news cameras yet refused to speak or answer any questions before fleeing the authorities. Her similar abilities to the missing Spider-Man have given rise to rumours of a connection between the two, but no official explanation has been found. More news as things develop."

With that, the radio changed to a relaxing smooth jazz.

Peter sighed, brushing his bob-cut hair out of his face. After Pink had her fun that night, Peter was able to talk her down and made a deal with her. In exchange for letting her "play" once in a while, she would allow him to take control and deal with the "boring" parts of life. She agreed, but only if she was allowed to continue to "play dress up" i.e. serve as his shapeshifting clothes. And no matter how hard he tried to convince her otherwise, she refused to let him stop being "cute". That was why he was currently wearing a hot pink skirt suit with heart-shaped buttons and high heeled pumps.

Oh yeah. And there was the matter of his job. Fortunately he was able to continue working at Parker Industries. Though with Peter Parker's "disappearance", he obviously couldn't take his role as CEO anymore. So he did a bit of job hunting and was eventually able to find a role that needed filled, using the name Penelope Reilly.

As a secretary.

"Ah, Penelope!"

Peter felt himself flinch as he turned in his chair to the source of the voice. His manager. He gulped, but forced a smile on his face.

"Mister Pryce, how can I help you?" He asked, dreading the answer. Peter should have fired him when he had the chance. Now he was stuck as the creep's PA.

"I was just wondering when those reports would be done..." Lawrence said as he grinned and scooted closer, sliding an arm around Peter's shoulders. His eyes were focused quite obviously on the hero's cleavage. "...and if you were at all busy tonight. I happen to know a great Italian place..."

Peter felt like he was going to be sick, and he scrambled desperately for an excuse. The radio continued to play, until the music stopped without warning.

"This just in," the news anchor spoke. "Escaped convicts Rhino, Shocker and Mysterio have been spotted in Madison Park, engaged in a three way brawl for currently unknown reasons. Police have been dispatched and all citizens are encouraged to stay in their homes until further notice."

Perfect.

"Excuse me, sir..." Peter said, slipping from the older man's grasp. "I just have to use the restroom for a moment."

"Take your time," Harper said with a nod. "I'll be in my office when you have your answer."

Peter turned and hurried off as fast as his pencil skirt would let him, his heels clicking on the tiled floor. Once he was out of sight and earshot, he glanced down at his outfit.

"You hear that, Pink?"

 _"Yep!"_ the voice in his head giggled. _"Time to play!"_

"Time to play." Peter closed his eyes as his suit shifted into the familiar Pink Symbiote appearance. Pink was quick to act, leaping out of the nearest window and launching her web, making her way to Madison Park.


End file.
